


free atlantia

by fictionalexistences



Category: Feverwake - Victoria Lee
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, trigger warning for suicide by hanging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:20:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalexistences/pseuds/fictionalexistences
Summary: He couldn't do anything but stare.





	free atlantia

Noam didn’t know how long he had sat there. The faint pounding of his heartbeat seemed impossibly loud to his ears. He couldn’t do anything but stare. 

Once-vibrant blue eyes —suspiciously close to the color of the rumored feverwake victims’— were now dull. Dead.

The light skin of her neck was bruised and ugly purple from the rope. The rest of her was frighteningly pale, ghost-white.

Some part of him —the sane part— told him that he should take her down, but he shoved the thought of having to touch her while she was like this away before he vomited. 

All he could do was stare at his mother’s dead body as she hung from the rope, set free from the pain and responsibility of life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm disappointed that my first Feverwake fanfic is so short. This is one of my first fandoms with a limited ao3 library. In theory, I should finish the book before writing fic for a fandom, but my mind rejected that. So now this exists. Huh.


End file.
